Taeler Hendrix
|birth_place = New Bedford, Massachusetts |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Louisville, Kentucky |billed = Seattle, Washington |trainer = Bob Evans |debut = February 2009 |retired = }} Taeler Conrad-Mellen (June 6, 1989) is an American professional wrestler and model better known by her ring name of Taeler Hendrix. She is best known for her time with Impact Wrestling wrestling for developmental promotion Ohio Valley Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Other promotions (2008–present) On July 13, 2008, at Top Rope Promotions, Taeler teamed up with The Kreeper and defeated Lea Morrison and Alex Payne. On July 18, she teamed up with Vain to defeat Buck Nasty and Lea Morrison in an inter gender tag team match. On July 19, Luscious Latasha defeated Taeler. She made her debut for the World Women's Wrestling ''promotion on November 1, challenging Ariel for the World Women's Wrestling Championship. She won the match by disqualification, not the championship. On November 30, Taeler defeated Jana. On December 13, she defeated Ariel in a non-title match. On January 10, 2009, Taelere teamed up with Alexxis Neveah and defeated Nikki Valentine and Sammi Lane. On February 21, Ariel defeated Taeler in a Women's Championship match. On March 21, Taelere teamed up with Barndon Locke in a lossing effor to Scott Levesque and Sammi Lane. On July 11, Taeler teamed up with Alexxis Neveah and Amber to defeat Ariel, Mistress Belmont and Sammi Lane in a six woman tag team match. On January 23, 2010, she defeated Amber. On May 29, 2010 at the ''National Wrestling Alliance, she defeated Kimaya. On June 25, 2010, at Showcase Championship Wrestling, Taeler got her biggest win in her career over former TNA Women's Knockout Champion – Awesome Kong. On July 16, 2010, at Ring of Honor, Taeler made an appearance in a losing effort to Daizee Haze. On the next day, July 17, she lost to Sara Del Rey. On April 29, 2011, Taeler made appearance at Chaotic Wrestling, in a losing effort to Lexxus. Months later, she challenged her for the Chaotic Wrestling Women's Championship, but was unsuccessful in winning the title. In August 2011, Taeler had a huge rivalry with Mistress Belmont, over the PWF Northeast Wrestling. On August 13, their rivalry ended up in a Loser Leaves Match, which Taeler lost forcing her to leave the promotion. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2011–present) On December 10, 2010, Taeler Hendrix received a tryout in Ohio Valley Wrestling against the OVW Women's Champion - Lady JoJo, in which she failed to win. She returned to the promotion on September 24, at the tapings of OVW episode 631, at a dark match in a lossing effort to Izza Belle Smothers. Taeler made her TV debut on September 28, edition of OVW episode 632, defeating OVW Women's Champion – Lady JoJo in a non-title match. On October 8, edition of OVW episode 633, Taeler teamed up with Izza Belle Smothers, in a winning effort over Lady JoJo and Epiphany at a dark match after Taeler again pinned JoJo. Later, JoJo challenged Taeler to a rematch on the next episode, in which Taeler agreed with the Women's Championship online. On October 15, edition of OVW episode 634, Taeler faced JoJo for the Women's Championship. Taeler won the match, by disqualification, after JoJo slapped the referee. On October 22, edition of OVW episode 635, Taeler challenged JoJo to a rematch for the Women's Championship at OVW's Saturday Night Special on November 12. On episode 638, JoJo alligned alliance with Epiphany, so she could help her in her match with Taeler. Taeler and Epiphany faced each other, in which Taeler won after a distraction. On November 12, at OVW's Saturday Night Special, Taeler Hendrix defeated Lady JoJo to win the OVW Women's Championship for the first time. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012-2013) On the June 21, 2012 edition of Impact Wrestling, Taeler took part of the Gut Check Challenge; losing to Tara in a one-on-one match. The following week, by a vote of 2-1, Taeler was awarded a contract with the TNA Knockouts by becoming the first female contestant and winner of the Gut Check Challenge. Taeler returned to Impact Wrestling on November 22, once again losing to Tara. Taeler took part of the Knockouts Knockdown PPV on March 17, 2013 (aired September 6, 2013) as a villain in a three-way match against Sojo Bolt and Hannah Blossom that was won by Blossom. Taeler returned to Impact Wrestling as a babyface on June 6, 2013 in a losing effort against the evil Mickie James. On July 3, 2013, Taeler was released from her contract. Wrestling Facts *'Finishers and Signature Moves' **Kiss Goodnight (Spinning Heel Kick) *'Theme Music' **'"One Girl Revolution"' by Superchick (OVW) Championships and Accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (1 time, current) 'External Links' *Taeler Hendrix's Facebook *Taeler Hendrix's Twitter *Taeler Hendrix's YouTube Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:1989 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:TNA Gut Check Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers